in need of saving my soul
by sam and dean crazy ass wench
Summary: jamie is in need of help and the only one that can help her is sam and dean winchester
1. Chapter 1

In need of saving my soul

As Jamie looked out the window at the grounds of Bryce hospital for the insane.

She remembered why she was here she lost her mother her father and sister.

Flashback

As Jamie got home from work she walked into the house it was dark it was unusual because her parents car was in the drive.

Mom are you home Jamie shouted still no answer but as she was to walk into the living room she was knocked out.

When she came too she was tied to a chair .well look who decided to join us

As she looked up she seen a man with the evilest eyes staring at her .

Oh you have grown up so pretty Jamie as he dragged the blade of the knife down her face . a single tear rolled down her face .

What do you want a where are my parents and my sister .oh they are just over there at the table .

As he turned on the light Jamie seen that her parents and sister were dead at the table .

Their throats had been slit blood was covering the floor

a/n this is just a sample on what i have been working on if you would like to read more please review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry i couldn't update this sooner as my dad was taking into hospital and than i got sick. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and added this to their fave list you guys rock**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Jamie laid confined to the bed with her hands and feet bound by the restraints she had freaked out in group therapy and attacked one of the nurses

The colomycin injection was starting to kick in but Jamie knew she had to fight to stay awake because she would be defenceless if she slept she knew he was coming back after her it was only a matter of time .

As her eyes grew heavy she had no fight left in her to stay awake as she prayed to god to keep her safe

**Inside Jamie dream**

Jamie was standing out side the old abandoned church like always as she walked up to the door she pushed it open and walked inside the smell of rotten flesh turned her stomach the more she walked down the hall ways the more the smell was getting stronger as Jamie turned the corner she could see this room no matter how many times she told her self not to look in the room because she knew what was in there .

Jamie braced herself as she reached for the door handle and twisted it as the door open Jamie saw a girl strapped to a table she couldn't have been any more than 22 but the closer she got to look at the girl she realized it was her strapped down blood was pumping out of the naked girl body

Just than the demon that had haunted her for so long came into the room with a new tray of torture tools for his little play time with her

"Don't worry my little poppet i cant kill you just yet" smirked the demon

"Please please just let me go cried Jamie on the table . "oh i would love to but you have a very important part to play my dear" as he stroked his hand down one side of her face now i think we should let some other people have some fun before the ritual you going like this little surprise Jamie

"Let me go please just leave me alone" shouted Jamie "oh hush now my little princess" Jamie knew that voice mom it cant be you're dead .

"Yes that is true" said Elise as she walked around to Jamie side "and it all your fault to that Robert and Kayla are dead as well"

"I'm sorry" as Jamie looked up at her mother she could still see that her throat was still cut with blood oozing out of it just than Kayla and Robert walked in

"I want my chance with this little bitch first" said Kayla as she picked up the knife she walked up to Jamie

"Well if it isn't my big sister who swore to protect me" as she slashed the knife across Jamie face Jamie screamed in pain "please im sorry i didn't mean for this to happen" screamed Jamie

Just than Kayla dug the knife into Jamie shoulder as she howled in pain

"Now Kyla control yourself" snapped her mother "save some for your daddy he wants to have a little fun"

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Jamie .

"Because my sweetie you don't realize how special you are what powers you have you going to be the key to Lucifer return on this god forsaken planet" said Robert

"If it wasn't for those pesky Winchesters it would still be hell on earth"

"So my dear your blood is the key since your not really human" said Robert . "what do you mean im not human?" sobbed Jamie

"Well your half human half angel your real parents taught you would be safe so they dropped you off at a church we knew the nun that worked there as we were trying to have a child we couldn't so we took you in than of course i fell pregnant and she was a miracle but you were nothing but trouble" snapped Elise

"I should have gave you to the demons a very long time ago"

Just than 3 demons came in and untied Jamie from the table and dragged her up she couldn't walk she was too weak

As the demons walked her down the hallway to another room and dumped her on the alter Jamie couldn't move she was giving up she was going to let the demons do what ever they wanted to her

As the chanting began the demon she feared the most stood by her side with a knife in hand as he put the knife in the air and plunged it straight through her stomach the blood dripped down her stomach and off the alter suddenly a blinding white light appeared in the room the room started shaking the windows broke with a powerful force .

**End of dream**

She shot open her eyes and screamed the nurse ran in to Jamie room with a syringe in her hand "it's ok poppet i will make you feel so much better" as the nurses eyes turned black

"No no this is a dream wake up Jamie wake up" she squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them back she knew that it wasn't a dream any more .

As the nurse stuck Jamie with the syringe the demon bent over to her ear "this is going to be so much fun" and than licked the side of her face "you even taste sweet"

Just as the demon began to untie her he was thrown against the wall by a powerful force all she could see was two shadows fighting in the room than suddenly black smoke flew out of the demons mouth as the nurse fell to the ground she seen a figure walk towards her bed "please don't kill me" sobbed Jamie as she was about to pass out

"It's ok child you're safe now" as he picked her up he suddenly disappeared with her in his arms

Sam and Dean were in the motel researching looking for possible hunts a draught in the room brought their attention to the un conscious body.

* * *

**a/n not the best chapter that i have done hope you guys like it please review if you like it i have already started the next chapter so that should be posted soon it depends on how this chapter goes ****first**


End file.
